Moving to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: This story is about how the 3-year-old Tarzana and her family and friends move to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand.


It's the 1st of November 2019 and the little girl, Tarzana, and her parents, Tarzan and Jane were getting ready to see the gorillas. The kid wore her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton Kids t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes, new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 2 yellow scrunchies jumbo clear bead hair tie girl ball ponytail holders that she got for her birthday. Tarzana's height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds.

Tarzana is playing with her gorilla grandparents, Kala and Kerchak. They're playing the child's favourite game: hide and seek. Then worse happens, a monstrous ape named Tublat approached. Jane, Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter, Kala, Kerchak, Terk, Gobu, Kena and 10 of the gorillas and 10 baby gorillas take cover with Tarzana safely in Kerchak's arms. The kid is scared of Tublat and the dark. Tarzan will fight that bull ape. "Tublat." He said. "Tarzan. The hairless runt. I'm back." Tublat said. "This time I will not be defeated." He said. "You won't get away with this." Tarzan said, confronted Tublat. "Don't make me laugh." Tublat said. And they fight. But Tublat won.

"What are we going to do?" Tarzan asked. "I think we should move to Pakatoa island, New Zealand." Jane said. Tarzan, the gorillas, Tantor and Tarzana agreed. "Let's move right now." Tarzan said. They hurried to get their stuff. They went to the boat that Archimedes is invented. They have arrived to Pakatoa island, New Zealand. They began to build the treehouse. And the gorillas and Tantor has their own territory. They have finished the treehouse. They have an indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m and an elevator that leads to a movie room. Tarzana has her own special bedroom with a window door and playroom is in next door to her bedroom. The treehouse is like modern.

Tarzana's playroom has all Moana characters painted and Moana merchandise. The bedrooms and bathroom are located upstairs and an indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m is located next to the front door they are in and out. They have more room for the gorillas and Tantor. The treehouse is 100% big. Tarzana has everything in her new lavish bedroom. Her new favourite Moana books are on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey. Moana ocean in a bottle (that she made) and Ravensburger Disney Moana jigsaw puzzle (108 piece) are on top of her Shelby 4 drawer chest white with pink gloss drawer fronts and her Moana toys are in her Moana toy trunk girls bedroom storage basket collapsible Disney new. Outside of her bedroom door is her Moana personalised poster - Moana & friends. Inside of her bedroom door is her Moana door sticker. It has a picture of Moana and Maui.

Tarzana's Angel white truckle bed with Disney Moana the wave 3 piece twin sheet bedding set bedroom decor and superfirm pillow and silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single is across the door. Her Moana sheet set Disney bedding Princess girls bed cover pillow duvet and Disney Moana "journey with Maui" oversized plush blanket 62in x 90in, (157cm x 229cm) are being washed. Her Disney Moana the wave 3 piece twin sheet bedding set bedroom decor has a picture of Moana, Maui, Pua and Heihei on Moana's canoe on the blanket and Moana and Puaon the pillow. And her Moana sheet set Disney bedding Princess girls bed cover pillow duvet and Disney Moana "journey with Maui" oversized plush blanket 62in x 90in, (157cm x 229cm) has a picture of Moana, Maui, Pua and Heihei on the blanket and Moana and Pua on the pillow. Her Angel white truckle bed is longer than her when she's lying down.

Her toys in her Disney Moana pink blue collapsible storage toy box trunk organiser new are her Disney Moana bowling play set, Moana percussion instrument set, Disney Moana water push button ring catch toy game, Moana character walkie talkies playset, Disney musical Moana of Oceania doll, Moana singing doll, Disney Moana of Oceania adventure doll and Disney princess Moana Maui the demigod toy. Her Moana table & chairs set, Disney Moana happy tin and Moana filled art pencil case are on the other side of her playroom.

On her Angel white truckle bed are her cream sparkle fleece soft touch dressing gown, Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy, Moana 10-inch soft plush toy, Moana 10-inch Pua soft plush toy and Moana 10-inch Heihei soft plush toy. Covered her bedroom window is her Moana And Maui blackout roller blind. Sitting next to her bed is her colour block bedside table - pink. On top of it are Moana (092) lamp and Moana personalised photo notebook - epic adventures on her right hand side. Plugged in beside her colour block bedside table - pink is her Moana set your own course night light. Sticking in her plug is her duplex wall outlet plate decor wallplate - Moana Maui Pua Heihei.

On her bedroom wall on her right hand side is her standard paper xxl 312cm x 219cm wall mural photo wallpaper Disney Moana Maui Heihei Pua. It has a picture of Moana, Maui, Pua and Heihei on Moana's canoe. On her bedroom wall behind her Shelby 4 drawer chest white with pink gloss drawer fronts is her personalised Moana inspired wall art sticker decal with water-design name.

In her Shelby 4 drawer chest white with pink gloss drawer fronts (next to her door on its right hand side) are her 7 blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 7 #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 7 Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes, 7 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, 7 purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas, 7 blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs, and 7 blue Disney Moana girls polar fleece winter pajamas / pjs that Tarzana's got for her birthday. Her necklaces that she made from make a necklace from annual 2017, Disney Moana starlight canoe and friends, marvel Moana glitter shaker brush, 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders, 2 yellow scrunchies jumbo clear bead hair tie girl ball ponytail holders 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls and 2 red round elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders are on top of her Shelby 4 drawer chest white with pink gloss drawer fronts.

On her colour block bedside table - pink are her 7 beige Disney Moana girls underwear sets and 7 girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks.

In her Caspian girls pink high gloss bedroom furniture 2 door wardrobe are her 7 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, 7 new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes, Moana costume outfit Disney character girls adventure princess fancy clothing, Disney Moana necklace, Disney store Moana costume shoes sandals, Disney Moana wig with plumeria flower, Disney Moana magical oar, Moana apron set waterproof painting clothing cartoon character products girls pinafore set with cuff, 7 Disney Moana girls' 2-piece biker sets, Disney Moana swim cover up for girls, Moana collage monogrammed pillow case and Moana sleeping bag with bonus sling bag (for going camping).

On the floor near to her Caspian girls pink high gloss bedroom furniture 2 door wardrobe are her Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage, Moana sport shoes - girls', (for biking and scootering), Disney Moana glitter trainers (for in the treehouse and going to the territory) Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers, (for in the treehouse), Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals, Disney collection princess Moana boots shoes and Disney Moana wellington boots.

Next to her Caspian girls pink high gloss bedroom furniture 2 door wardrobe are Moana fold n go chair and Disney Moana epic voyages tote bag for going camping, Disney Moana girls umbrella, Disney Moana patio chair in CCD, Moana hammock with printed carry bag and Shakespeare® Disney® Moana kit.

On the knob of her Angel white truckle bed are her Disney Moana beach towel - Personalizable, hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new, brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new in her Moana swim bag. Her Disney Moana 28077 bucket set, spade, rake, watering can, sand shape, sieve is on the end of Angel white truckle bed. Her BNWT Disney Moana girls swimming costumes set swimmers has a picture of Moana.

Her Disney princess Moana ocean adventure doll set, Disney Moana giggling baby Moana, Disney Moana adventure canoe, Disney Moana ocean explorer, Disney young Moana bath doll are in her rose bath toy tidy net organiser storage bag play boxes mesh holder. Her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple), Kair air cushioned rinse cup (purple), 7 shampoo Moana coco 325 ml and 7 Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles are in the large freestanding bath luxury modern double sharing acrylic bathroom tub 1800mm and her Disney Moana magic towel Maui new and Moana bath towel are hanging in the bathroom. Her Nivea moisturising sun spray, high SPF 30, protect & moisture, 200 ml is in the cabinet. Her Areti hair dryer with patented design and unique intuitive operating interface globetrotter baby 9000 limited color purple is near the bathroom sink. Her favourite Moana books on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey are Moana: The Mighty Maui makes a friend, Moana: little golden book, Moana finds the way, Moana: big golden book, Moana: quest for the heart, Moana storybook from Disney Moana happy tin, Moana: meet Maui, Moana and the sea, Moana: where monsters live and Moana: beware of the Kakamora that Tarzana's got for Christmas.

In her playroom, her favourite Moana games and books on top of her Disney Moana pink blue collapsible storage toy box trunk organiser new are Ravensburger memory game Moana, sorry! game: Disney Moana edition, spin master games - Moana journey collection game, Moana happy families card game Disney Moana race the waves board game, Moana: annual 2017, Moana: my busy books, Moana: stuck on stories, Moana learning book with magnetic drawing pad, art of colouring: Moana: 100 images to inspire creativity, Moana: heroic colouring and learn to draw Disney's Moana: Learn to draw Moana, Maui, and other favorite characters step by step!. Her alba 24 inch HD ready TV/ DVD combi - Pink is next to the door that leads to her bedroom. Her giant playhouse -Moana, Moana hopper ball and Disney Moana bubble fan (that she got for Easter) are outside.

Hanging in her playroom ceiling is her Moana ceiling lightshade. It has a picture of Moana, Maui, Pua and Heihei on Moana's canoe. Hanging in her playroom wall Moana set 3 canvas prints.

Her aluminium - scooter / scooter / Moana with Maui, Pua and Heihei, Moana 14" bike, new Disney Moana safety helmet 48 - 54cm, Moana cycle accessories, sky delta 42 inch ploy delta kite - Disney Moana and Crayola® 56 ct. sidewalk chalk 2 pack bundle (that Tarzana's got for Easter) are in the shed. The campsite is near to the treehouse. Inflatable family camping backyard transparent tent,giant inflatable dome tent is in the campsite. The blue new 2016 sun camp large XL lulu portable toilet tent changing room with cordless hair dryer(2-battery) new freedryer 400Watts inside are near the tent.

Hanging in her bedroom wall are her island prints, Moana seashell picture frame (that she made with a picture of her at Christmas with her Moana merchandise, hugging her Moana 10-Inch Maui soft plush toy with Moana 10-Inch soft plush toy, Moana 10-Inch Pua soft plush toy and Moana 10-Inch Heihei soft plush toy gathered around her. All boxes has already been opened before she has her photos taken) and Moana & Maui Disney poster gloss laminated - 91.5 x 61cms (36 x 24 Inches).

In her bedroom wall on her ride hand side is her Moana Maui Disney Princess wallpaper woven self-adhesive wall mural art M131. It has a picture of Moana, Maui, Pua and Heihei on Moana's canoe. Hanging in her bedroom ceiling are Moana d2 ceiling light shade. Hanging in her bedroom wall on top of her Angel white truckle bed is her Disney Moana wall clock 10" nice gift and room wall decor E249. Hanging in her pink pink shabby chic shaker peg rail, vintage style wooden coat hooks rack - hand painted with 5 hooks are her hat with gloves and scarf set Moana the legend of the end of the world, Disney Moana fleece hooded jacket for girls blue, Red 2018 Maui Wavy hoodies long sleeve t shirts girls Moana Princess costumes outwears coat jacket zip sweatshirt, Disney princess Moana fall/winter hooded jacket - girls and Disney Moana rain jacket for girls blue.

In the kitchen are campfire giant roasters marshmallows: 20- ounce bag, her tropicana pure premium healthy kids 100% pure Orange juice pulp free, Nesquik hot chocolate 500g, Moana hook mug, Disney Moana lunch bag, Kellogg's Disney Moana sweetened cereal with island marshmallows, Kellogg's Disney Moana honey flavour multigrain cereal, Disney Moana ceramic breakfast bowl blue flowers, Disney Moana three piece ceramic lunch and dinner set, Moana 450ml triton bottle and Disney Moana 2Pc flatware set Includes fork and spoon brand new. On the kitchen table is her Moana Disney personalised placemat. Tarzana did an arty stuff because she's a very fast little artist. On one of the kitchen chairs is her Ingenuity smartclean Toddler booster seat - Aqua.

Her Moana personalised poster - Moana & friends, Disney Moana beach towel - Personalizable, personalised Moana inspired wall art sticker decal with water-design name, Moana Disney personalised placemat, Disney princess Moana fall/winter hooded jacket - girls, Moana personalised photo notebook - epic adventures, personalised Moana inspired wall art sticker decal with water-design name, Angel white truckle bed, Moana collage monogrammed pillow case and Moana set your own course night light has her name on them. Her name on her Angel white truckle bed has the colour, midnight blue.

Her 7 blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts are spring. 7 #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes are summer, 7 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans are spring and summer, 7 Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes are autumn and winter and 7 new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes are autumn and winter. Her 7 purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas are spring and autumn, 7 blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs are summer and 7 blue Disney Moana girls polar fleece winter pajamas / pjs are winter.

And that's how and why they moved to Pakatoa Island New Zealand.

The End!


End file.
